Revolution, Freedom and Peace
by Art is a bang4979
Summary: The tailed beasts captured by the Akatsuki are free and Kisame Deidara and Itachi are the only Akatsuki still alive. The trio are the only ones that know that the ninja world is in grave danger. But who's going to believe three wanted men? Is it to late?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay um yeah I know I REALLY shouldn't be starting a new fic because I have like four other fics I SHOULD be working on but you know what? I dont give a crap-o-la! I had acually started writing this a WHILE ago but I only finished the first chapter now. Um yeah I guess the main reason is that I'm kinda having a road bloack with the other fics and I wanted to write something a little more light hearted then my other ones. **

**Anyway a little info this fic is set in shippuden after Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu are killed and Tobi is brought into the plot and now that the plot to shippuden is far enough that Itachi's past has been reveled and I know more about the new characters (team snake/hawk) it would be earyer to write this one. **

**Oh and just a little request if someone could give me the name of the four-tail demon it would be awsome!**

**disclamer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter One: End Of The Akatsuki

All slept peacefully except for one angry demon. Shukaku had been forced from one fleshy prison (which he at lest didn't completely loath) to one of stone which he hated the most, and believe me a long living demonic soul begins to hate many things over the years. The Akatsuki had made it up to one of his most hated things right next to soap and Yu-Gi-Oh cards.

"Nekomata," the raccoon dog called.

"I hear you," replied the soft spoken two tailed cat.

"Tell the other two to give me there charka," he ordered "with enough I believe I can break these seals."

"Aye," she said.

"I heard you already," the four tails said sending charka into Shukaku.

"I think the fish is asleep," sighed Nekomata.

"Forget that fool just give me the charka!"

"Aye," she replied sending charka into the sand demon.

The eye ball Shukaku had been sealed inside begins to glow red. The others wait listening to what was happening. The eye ball began to expand then contras again as the raccoon dog demon forced as much charka as he could into the walls.

The light glowed more and more and the labored breathing of Shukaku could be heard as he worked on releasing himself. Perhaps a cage of the human soul could hold him but he refused to be held by something as weak as stone.

Pein walked into the extraction area with his partner and Madara. They spoke of the up coming plans to capture the next demon when Pein's blue haired partner Konan noticed the one tailed beast's seal glowing.

"What's the meaning of this?" questions the masked Uchiha.

"It's not my doing sir," Pein said looking at the eye ball.

They watched the eye flicker and soon there ears could sense the hum of Shukaku breaths. All three watch in horror as the stone sculpture begins to crake and buckle.

There is a bright red light and a storm of sand began to flood into the cave.

"After all these years," Shukaku chuckles patting his fat belly and looking over at the two tailed cat. "We are free."

"Aye that we are," hissed Nekomata gazing at the three shocked Akatsuki. "How about we celebrate then?"

"Yes, lets," cheered the four tailed rooster demon. All four demons lean in growling hungrily at the three missing ninja. No one ever heard them scream.

The hide out was going down from above him. He ran through the tunnels heading for the exist; he thought it must have been a leaf village or sand attack.

"Holy shit," Deidara murmurs looking up at a giant two tailed cat eating Leader-sama. There was blood splattered on the stone floor and he could see leader's insides spilling out from were the demon was chewing at him. Deidara pulled his eyes away from the gruesome seen and looked to the ceiling, there was a hole big enough for one of his clay birds so he quickly formed one and got onto it's back.

Deidara began to rise before he felt a weight on his bird. He held his breath thinking the cat demon had gotten him. He looked down over the side of the clay hawk and sighed seeing a blue face looking at him. It was Kisame holding onto the bird's leg with Itachi held around the middle in his other arm. Itachi didn't seem to happy about his position but it's better then being torn apart by demons.

"Your not leaving us behind kid!" Kisame growled.

"Hold on tight un," the younger man said grinning and taking off out of the hole in the lair's ceiling. Kisame and Itachi had somehow climbed up and sat silently behind him. "Were do we go now hmm?"

"Don't know kid," Kisame murmurs "We didn't even see Zetsu so were probably the only three."

"Ha! That means I can bet rid of this shit un!" Deidara grins standing up and taking off his cloak and tossing it away then taking the ring off his finger and throwing it into the forest below.

"That was a bit rash," Itachi murmurs watching the discarded Akatsuki cloak fly away then get meshed into a tree.

"Oh don't make me push you off Uchiha un," Deidara grumbles boldly crossing his arms over his chest "were free now be happy yeah."

"Free to go were?" Itachi questions.

"Yeah it's not like we can just walk into a village without being killed on sight," Kisame said and Deidara shrugged.

"Well I know for sure that if those demons aren't destroyed we are all dead hmm," Deidara said with a nod. "we should tell someone un."

"What?" Kisame growled.

"Think about it," the blond said turning around to face them. "If we help them and fight with the Hidden Villages we will at lest not be executed right? We might even be pardoned all together if we're lucky yeah."

"Kid that's the most retarded thing I've ever heard," Kisame sighed "but it's the only chance we got."

"I say we go to the Hidden Leaf. Knowing those demons there probably going to go back to there respective villages so that's the safest place to go yeah," said Deidara.

"No," Itachi snapped getting looks from the other two. "Not Konoha."

"Itachi-san I'm sorry but I'm going with the kid on this one," Kisame said in a soft but reasonable tone. "I don't think any other village would be as…kind as the Leaf ninja are. No, one else will believe us."

Itachi looked out to the dark horizon the roars of the demons they where leaving behind still being heard by the three missing ninja. Itachi said something under his breath that the other two hadn't heard.

"We are missing and wanted because of these things. One wanted revolution," the Uchiha glanced at Kisame "one wanted freedom," he looked over at Deidara "and I wanted peace." Slowly he unbuttoned the Akatsuki cloak and he let it fly away behind him. He didn't watch it go like Deidara did, he didn't believe in art and he didn't like it so he allowed for that fleeting moment to go unwatched.

Kisame soon got rid of cloak without another word. He also hadn't watched it go but he watched Deidara watch it. The kid was so happy to be free; he'd watched all three black and red flags fly off into the distance so he could remember this moment forever. Sometimes Kisame wished he had the same positive live in the moment attitude as Deidara did but Kisame was a realist and he knew that the trio's future was probably very bleak.

* * *

There was no real _need_ for celebration. No, one had been in a real mood to party well until the sake came out anyway. Team Kakashi, Gai and InoShikaCho where all crammed in Naruto's tiny apartment. They where _suppose_ to be plotting on how to track down Itachi more effectively but it somehow ended with a complete drunk fest.

Sakura had always been able to hold down her liquored so she was really the only one not completely smashed (except for Lee he wasn't allowed to touch the bottle.) She watched the seen in amusement.

Naruto had fallen asleep and Sai was happily drawing on his face with a sharpie marker. Ino was giving free lap dances to Shikamaru (who looked to have also be asleep but she wasn't really sure because his eyes where open) and Choji. Lee was complaining about how un-youthfull it was that he was the only one not allowed a drink. Neji and Tenten where ignoring there green friend in the best way they knew how to in there completely drunk state…by making out on the sofa.

It was all very hilarious so like any good friend Sakura took out her cell phone and began to snap pictures of her oblivious friends. Black mail was one of the greatest joys in life. She was especially going to like Temari's reaction to Shikamaru being molested by his team mate. And Sakura was sure Tenten would like to be able to remember her heated make out session.

"This is awesome," the pink haired kunoichi snickered as she flashed a picture of Naruto's face. She took another swing of her drink and that's when the sirens went off.

"That's red alert," Lee said as the other smashed shinobi looked up. The only one who didn't notice what was going on was Naruto because he was still asleep.

"That means all chuunin and above are needed," Neji sighed as he got off of Tenten who also groaned in annoyance.

"I can't stand," Shikamaru slurred trying to still sound smart "forget fight."

"Here let me help you Shika-kun," Ino said putting two fingertips to Shikamaru's neck and using her charka began to burn off the alcohol in his blood till he was at lest able to function. She and Sakura did this to all the others (except Naruto since he was a Genin and wasn't needed anyway.)

Once everyone was at lest able to think correctly the eight of them headed out the siren still sounding across the village. Every single ninja in Konoha was moving swiftly through the night and heading to the wall that enclosed all of the village.

They neared the wall but found that there was no real fighting. More like everyone was in a stiff confused stance watching something outside the village. Kakashi however was the only one visibly away from the crowd and reading his book aloofly leaning on a street sign. The eight confused and slightly drunk teens went over to the white haired ninja.

"Um Kakashi-sensei…what's going on?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi looked up from his book as if it was the first time he had noticed them standing in a cluster in front of him. "Have you guys been drinking?" he asked obviously having smelled them all.

"Just tell us what's going on Kakashi," Neji growled still annoyed he'd been interrupted with Tenten because of the siren.

"Yeah fine well three Akatsuki just showed up at the front gate," he sighed looking back at his book.

"Which ones?" Ino asked her clear blue eyes widening.

"Um the blond one, the blue one, and oh yeah Uchiha Itachi," Kakashi replied with a slight shrug.

"ITACHI?!" the group screamed all at once.

"Yeah but the three of them have been detained and seem to be coming in quietly," the Copy ninja said.

"How do you know?" Tenten demanded and the white haired man sighed.

"Well there right behind you actually being taken in by ANBU," he said.

All eight of them blinked and turned around to find the three S-Class criminals being led off by a squad of ANBU Black. The blond one seemed to be laughing and talking with Kisame while Itachi stayed silent. They weren't wearing there cloaks or the Akatsuki rings even there marked out head bands had been discarded except for Kisame's but it seemed he had just pulled the metal piece from the leather and kept his ear protecting headband.

It seemed so unbelievable that the young shinobi just stared in awe. All of them where very happy that Naruto was asleep at his dinning room table because things would have been so much more difficult if he had come.

"No. Freaking. Way." Tenten said her mouth just as gapped as the others.

"That just about sums it up," Kakashi said from behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Um yea chapter two woot! I really like how I'm writting this (Yay 3rd person!) Um right pairing lol still working on that. Hmm... the name of this chapter amuses me...**

**Current Pairings: NejiXTenten **

**If you want to make a say on what some other pairings I can put in this story please state your opinion in a reveiw. Still it's kinda early in the fic but I am planning on putting a sprinkle of romance in here because i think if I didn't my brain would explode. I'll take heterosexual pairings, yaoi/yuri whatever just say what you want and I'll see what I can do. **

* * *

Chapter Two: The Morning after Pill

"Land here Deidara," Itachi ordered and the blond boy glared over at him "well we can't just fly in the middle of the village on this thing they'll think where going to attack."

"I guess you're right hmm," Deidara agreed swallowing his pride for the sake of maybe being able to live through the night. He landed the bird and reversed the jutsu on it that made it big and there was a soft pop and in a cloud of dust the bird was back to its tiny size. Deidara sighed saying something about what a waste of art it was before mashing it up in his hand and putting back in the bag at his hip.

"Are you about ready?" Kisame grumbled and the younger ninja nodded. "Okay lets move. Itachi you lead you know the forest better then any of us."

"Sure let the blind guy lead us hmm," Deidara mumbled. With that Itachi snapped and pushed Deidara into a tree his hand holding the boy's throat. The blond had his eyes smartly closed.

"I know this forest better then you know the back of your hand," the Uchiha hissed in Deidara's ear. Itachi hated having to be hostile toward Deidara but he'd been putting an act for the Akatsuki for so long he wasn't sure what was the real Itachi anymore. "And if you keep giving smart ass comments I'll have to punish you spoiled brat."

"Hee," Deidara smiled "you sound like Sasori-Danna yeah."

Itachi dropped the boy. There was no point in threatening him, Deidara didn't fear death or even pain he enjoyed all of life because he knew it might end in a second. Deidara rubbed his neck, there was a red mark on his tanned skin seemed that Itachi had been holding him pretty hard.

"Let's go," Itachi said and sprang into the trees. Kisame fallowed and lastly Deidara still recovering from being smashed into a tree.

They bounded though the trees careful to hide there charka. They really didn't want patrolling ANBU to find them before they could get to the gate. The plan was very simple. Be seen at the gate and put down all weapons. Itachi would keep his eyes Sharingan-less and Deidara would keep his hands in plan sight and the palm mouths open. They wanted there imprisonment quick, clean and simple. They also knew that this was the only way they wouldn't be killed on sight.

So that's what they did and surprisingly it had worked. Konoha ninja where all the same they didn't fight until attacked unless ordered to do so. It was very nice actually and Deidara of course enjoyed every moment of it up until he was separated from the other two and brought to what he presumed to be prison.

"Okay strip your clothing off," an ANBU guard ordered. They where in a large white room with shower heads on the ceiling. Deidara blinked a couple of times at the guard. "Take your clothes off so we can shower you before putting you in your cell. In case you have any unknown substances on you and to make sure you don't have any weapons on you." This sounded reasonable enough and the only other people in the room where three ANBU guards. The one talking to him and the other two guarding the entrance. All Deidara presumed to be male.

"You're going to watch hmm?" Deidara said giving a disgusted look.

"Well yeah no shit," the ANBU said slightly amused. "How old are you anyways? You don't seem to know what kind of deal you're in."

"Seventeen…going to be seventeen yeah," Deidara grumbled as he took off his cut off top. "None of you better be gay." The ANBU chuckled this whole night was just so unbelievable they didn't care if they where being unprofessional.

Once naked Deidara awkwardly washed himself under the water his guards had turned on they however stayed perfectly dry under there black cloaks. Deidara hated the humiliation but through it all the ANBU said nothing to embarrass him and he was thankful they didn't poke fun at him. He may have been an Akatsuki but he was also just a teenager still awkward in his own skin.

Once the four minute shower was over the guard who had been talking to Deidara earlier tossed him a black T-shirt, matching pants, and underwear. He dressed himself was hand cuffed and led out of the room. His long hair was still dripping wet and the water soaked into his new shirt.

Rather then being taken to a cell block however he was brought to some sort of clinic from within the maximum prison. The only thing in Deidara's mind as they waited for what he presumed to be the doctor to finally show up was that he hoped he wouldn't going to have to get naked in front of other men ever again.

That's when a man walked in. He was tall and broad shouldered and looking like a wall clad in a long drench coat and his forehead protector worn like a cap on his head. Across his face where thick scares and his eyes where deeply set in his skull and narrowed out as he looked down at Deidara.

"I am Morino Ibiki," the man said "now we could do this the easy way or the hard way. Either you tell me what the hell is going on or I force it out of you."

"The tailed demons locked in the stone thingy Leader put them in broke! The demons killed him and Konan and Tobi we aren't sure where Zetsu is and we came here to tell you about it hmm." Deidara said very fast staring up at the man "It was my idea to worn you all if that's any consolation yeah!"

Ibiki seemed a bit startled. Never before had he ever been able to use the 'easy way' of getting information. He looked over at Deidara's ANBU guards and they all shrugged. He then looked back at Deidara who was grinning innocently.

"Hmm okay um," Ibiki wasn't sure what to say "We'll see if your story fits with your friends. Put him in his cell." With that he turned away in a flurry of black cloth and left. Deidara swung his legs from the table he'd been ordered to sit on.

"He was going to torture me if I hadn't talked wasn't he hmm?" the blond asked but the ANBU didn't answer. With his question ignored Deidara hopped off the table. The guards didn't even bother hand cuffing him this time as they walked him to his cell.

This whole situation was stupid and the ANBU just wanted to go to sleep so they could deal with this properly tomorrow so they shoved the blond into the pure steal and concrete prison cell and went home.

Deidara looked around the dark room and sighed sitting down on the tiny mat that was pushed up on against the plan wall. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

The next morning Naruto found his house completely trashed and everyone had left already to leave him with the clean up. His head throbbed from the hangover but it didn't last long. He healed quickly thanks to the Kyuubi's charka and was feeling completely functional but he was still wondering why everyone had left. He knew Sakura would have at lest stayed to help but no one was there.

Heading to the bathroom he found Sai's creative scrawl on his forehead and growled as he went into the shower. They all better have a good excuse for leaving him out of the loop.

* * *

Tsunade had been bashed with questions and comments from the Elders. All of them wanted Itachi gone that was apparent and that the other two should be brought back to there villages. But the Hokage didn't want there opinions, what they said counted for little anyway. Ibiki had still not come in with his report and she wanted to know exactly why the Akatsuki would make such a stupid move in the first place.

Thankfully Ibiki came in a few moments after with a file. She wondered why it had taken him so long to come up with the paper work when the actual report seemed to only be two and a half pages long.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade demanded looking at the skinny file. She opened it but didn't read she just looked at Ibiki who had a troubled look on his face.

"Well it seems the Akatsuki is gone," he said and Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"All you out," she ordered the Elders who left with disgruntled murmurs. Once they where gone she amid her eyes back to the torture master. "What do you mean _gone_?"

"All three had the same story," he said pressing his brows together. "Aparently the four demons they captured have escaped from the stone sculpture. There Leader and two others had been in the area when the demons got out and where killed. Deidara had been the first to find out and quickly was ready to abandon the hide out. However Itachi and Kisame where able to get on his clay bird before Deidara could escape but the last Akatsuki by the name of Zetsu is 'missing in action.' The three hadn't seen his body among the others and he wasn't with them either." Ibiki explained. "The file has more details but really that's what seemed to have happened. I didn't need to use force to get these answers either, they told me everything once I'd introduced myself."

"Seems they weren't as loyal to the organization as previously thought," Tsunade said looking over the papers.

"Seems so," Ibiki sighed "I don't know what to do Hokage-sama. The reports from the ANBU guarding them all came up positive. Deidara was friendly as was Kisame and Itachi was just described as quiet but respectful. Either this is for real or this is a trap and my team is stuck on what to do next."

"Hmm," the Hokage sighed "well I guess we can't know until reports of demons come in. But I'm sure the three may need some medical care…hmm. What are the three doing at the moment?"

"Itachi is awake but hasn't touched the food given to him, Kisame is asleep, and Deidara is eating breakfast last time I checked," the man replied.

"Okay Ibiki you're dismissed," Tsunade said and the man bowed before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke. At that same moment Shizune the Hokage's servant walked in. She was saying something that wasn't important in Tsunade's mind and the Hokage decided to interrupt her.

"I don't care. Get me Kakashi, Sakura, and Ino. If you can't find Kakashi get Yamato I don't care which." She said as the black haired woman was about to say something. "Again Shizune tell me later but I need those three in here now."

"Uh…yes Hokage-sama," she said before leaving once more.

* * *

Naruto found everyone at the teriyaki house. Everyone except himself, Hinata, Kiba, Shino (they had been unable to come to the party do to needing to file a mission report) and Lee where all trying to get over there hangovers with tea and chicken, all twelve somehow where able to stuff themselves in one party table though the large cubical-like setting could only really fit seven or eight.

As Naruto sat down next to a forehead-flat-on-the-table Shikamaru everyone went completely quest. The demon holder was probably the only one in all of Konoha that didn't know about the three Akatsuki who where currently eating a breakfast of rice within the high security prison.

"G-good morning N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said bashfully needing the ice to be broken before Naruto noticed the awkward silence.

"Morning Hinata," Naruto said with a smile before going off on his hung over friends. "Hey why was _I _left with the giant mess _you _assholes left me with?"

"Shut _up_," Shikamaru moaned "you're right next to me for God's sake."

"Sorry Naruto," Sakura said with an awkward smile as she took a sip of her tea "well you see…" The pink haired teen looked to her friends for help but all remained silent. They where going to make _her _break the news! "Last night the sirens went off. It was a red alert so we just let you sleep since you're a Genin..."

"What was the red alert about?" Naruto demanded.

"It was…Akatsuki," she finally said and the blonde's eyes widened ten fold.

"Which ones," he asked.

"Deidara…the one who had captured Gaara," she said and the blonde nodded "Kisame…and Itachi."

"Where are they now?" Naruto demanded looking straight into Sakura's emerald eyes with killer intent.

"Prison I suppose…They came in quietly," she said and Naruto scrunched his brows with a confused look.

"They just dropped there weapons," Kiba said and everyone looked over to him "I was there and I watched them just drop everything. The three looked really tiered and they just _let _the ANBU detain them. It was really weird."

"So what happened?" Naruto asked still thing there had been a confrontation he had missed.

"Nothing," Kiba said "the ANBU took them and since then there's been no word from the Hokage."

At that moment a very disgruntled Shizune appeared. The twelve teens looked up at her wondering what was going on. Since she was Tsunade's servant they expected her to know about the detainees with really in all truth the Hokage herself was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Sakura and Ino the Hokage wishes to see you both immediately," she said before disappearing again in a cloud of smoke.

The only reason Tsunade would want Ino and Sakura together for anything is when she wanted to heal and gain information. Plus both girls where the first and third best medics in the village next to the Hokage, Sakura being the first best, the Shizune being second, then Ino at third. The two girls just looked at each other and sighed they had a pretty good idea who they where going to be heal and neither much liked the idea.

* * *

**A.N: Yeah about Hinata, Shino, and Kiba the reason they hadn't been at Naruto's party is because...They where um they where fileing a mission report and couldn't show up...or something **

**Deidara: You are a such a lier un. **

**A.N: (I forgot them)**

**Kisame: Next time! We'll see how Sakura, Ino, and Shizune react to the three Akatsuki!**

**Itachi: You better not miss it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: In this chapter Sakura, Ino, and Shizune meet the three Akatsuki and learn some interesting things about them.**

**Deidara: Art-chan dosn't own Naruto un. If she did the plot would probably look like what you are reading at the moment.**

**Kisame: Enjoy! And don't forget to review **

* * *

Chapter Three: The Three Best Medics in Konoha

"I can't freaking believe this," Ino groaned as she and her best friend walked to the Hokage's tower. "We have to touch those _criminals_ and in a helpful was no doubt."

"Oh shut up you pig," Sakura said not wanting to have to hear the blonde's complaining. "Just pretend it's a really hot man you're healing."

"That doesn't work," Ino growled "I tried that once but I still _knew _I was healing a seventy old farm worker who was a pervert." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's because you have no imagination," Sakura said with an eye roll.

"So that's what you keep in that giant forehead of yours," Ino said with a dull glare "I always thought it was filled with hot air."

"You thought wrong Ino-Pig," the other said as they climbed the steep stair way up to Tsunade's office. As they pushed open the door Kakashi was on his way out. He wasn't reading his book meaning that the mission he'd been assigned with was very important and required all of his brain to think over. Sadly Ino and Sakura failed to notice the paddle-ball he was playing with as he brushed by them. Those two really needed to give Kakashi less credit on his work ethic.

Anyway as they walked in they found as usual Tsunade was behind her desk fumbling with papers as Shizune tried desperately to help her reorganize. The two friends stood there for about five minutes before Sakura made a noise in her throat attempting to get the attention of the two women. Tsunade looked up her face flushed. She had accidentally lost the slim file Ibiki had given her only like a half an hour ago and now she'd been freaking out about the whole ordeal. Go figure.

"Oh girls…" the Hokage said bushing some bangs out of her face and attempting not to look flustered. "Hey um…" Tsunade mumbled some curses as she pushed most of the papers off her desk and onto the floor so she could see the wood that had been hidden by piles of work.

"Found it," Shizune said pulling a tan file folder from the floor and giving it to the Hokage.

"Thanks," Tsunade sighed and opening up the file. "Okay girls…" she looked up at the two young medics "I need the three of you to give check ups on the three Akatsuki since you three are my best and would be able to defend yourselves properly. Shizune I give you Kisame, Ino will work on Deidara, and Sakura is assigned to…"

"Itachi," Sakura growled. "Why do _I _have to work on that bastard?"

"Because you're the best at undoing Genjutsu," Tsunade replied giving her pupil a hard look.

"Fine, sorry shishou," the pink haired shinobi sighed "it was a long night last night I guess. I'm just a little cranky this morning."

"Okay good now I want the three of you out of my sight," the Hokage growled looking down at the file.

_Cell Block A-56_

Itachi hadn't touched any of his food. He knew that it had a drug in it that caused the mind to numb a bit and for the body to relax. It was kind of like the laughing gas used in dentist offices only three times stronger. He knew that Kisame and Deidara where probably high off the stuff knowing how much those two ate. The drug was only used when torture was not going to be an alternative.

This meant that the Hokage was going to bring in a healer ninja to check on each of them. He had to say it was a good call on the Hokage's part. The drug would calm Deidara and Kisame enough for the two of them to be properly inspected since both of them where rather sensitive about there interesting body types. Mostly Kisame though.

Itachi however did not like the idea of being drugged and maybe letting his secret slip so his bowl of rice was completely full as the door opened. The girl who walked in was younger then he had expected to have come in. He had thought the Hokage would have brought in a skilled forty something year old to do this kind of job but the girl who walked in looked to be about Deidara's age if not younger.

Her striking features were her short pink hair and emerald droplet eyes. Itachi's vision being blurry these where the only things that came out the sharpest, giving up on her face he looked to her body and what she was wearing. The red sleeveless jacket gave away that she was of the Haruno clan which was mostly made up of civilians and had no clan jutsu. He also knew that this girl was Sasuke and Naruto's old team mate.

How very ironic and…predictable.

She had a clip board in hand and she looked over at the bowl of rice and then back at Itachi. Sakura sighed slightly before pressing her brows together and looking at him.

"Uchiha Itachi," she murmured breaking the silence.

"Pleaser," Itachi said with a slight nod of the head. She studied him as if unable to believe he was there before pulling a pen from behind her ear.

"Age?" she asked in a robotic tone.

"Nineteen," Itachi replied "what about you?"

Sakura blinked at his question but quickly recovered and scribbled down the number on the clipboard she held, ignoring his question. She hated this man with a passion but she wasn't going to be unprofessional by not saying so out load nor was she going to answer _his _questions.

"Do you have any sort of injury?" she asked "cuts, scraps, burses, or any kind of internal injury?"

"No," Itachi said looking up at the girl "how old are you?"

"Okay," Sakura checked some stuff on her paper. "Are you on medication? For bacteria, allergy, or any sort of illnesses?"

Itachi looked down for a moment then back at Sakura as if thinking about what sort of answer to give her. "5-FU and BCNU," he said softly. He didn't want to say he needed the drugs but he needed to stay alive so Sasuke could finally kill him. He didn't want some stupid cancer to kill him off.

Sakura's eyes flickered to Itachi in udder shock. "Lung cancer or stomach?" she asked and Itachi narrowed his black eyes a bit.

"It started as stomach cancer but it's been nearly five months since I've know about it. So really I'm not to sure what I have anymore." He replied looking down at the floor. He hadn't told anyone except for Kisame that he was probably dying, Madara probably had known, but Madara seemed to know everything. "I've been on 5-FU since I found out and on BCNU the past two months."

"Have you been vomiting up blood or…when you use the rest room?" Sakura asked still unable to believe what she was hearing. Itachi shook his head 'no' and Sakura gave a relived sigh even though she hated the man she hated having to watch someone slowly die from a horrible illness.

"Okay," she sighed looking at her clip board "we won't really know what's going on until we can get X-rays to see how bad it really is, but afterward you'll be given radiation treatment then probably surgery rather then chemotherapy. I'll put you back on your medication till then as well as some pain killers so it doesn't hurt when you eat. I'll see you in two hours." With that Sakura turned away from the ill man and for the door, but as she opened it she tilted her head to the side so she could see Itachi in the corner of her eye. "I'm sixteen by the way."

* * *

_Cell Block A-92_

Shizune wasn't sure how to react to the odd blue man that had a half smirk on his face as he looked at her with his narrow grey eyes. She knew he was high off of the drug put in his meal because he had eaten every last morsel of rice, but she still couldn't help but be on edge. He was a big man and she was a tiny woman. She took a shape breath and he watched her intently waiting for her to say something.

Kisame felt the need to want to listen to every word this woman had to say and believe it. He had no idea who she was or what she wanted from him but Kisame wanted to hear her talk to him because the night had been so very silent and the man hated the quiet.

"Age please?" Shizune asked pulling a wisp of short brown hair out of her face.

"Thirty," he replied and smiled. The medic awkwardly smiled back as she wrote it down on the paper. "What's your name?" Kisame asked wanting her to talk some more. He wanted to know everything about her and wanted her to stay because he hated the quiet of being alone in this cell.

"I…Um Shizune," she said and he gave another half smirk. He liked her nervousness. "And I'll be your medic. I came here to ask a few questions." So she went into question spree about if he had any injuries. His answer was no. Then she asked if he was on any sort of medication and again he said no. "Okay I have one more question," she said and his gray eyes widened a little bit. "Do you have any sort of bloodline limit or genetic trait?"

And that's when the water works started.

"You ask me that because I'm strangely colored right Shizune-Chan?" he sniffed. "If you must know I do _not _have any bloodline limit! I look like this on my own!"

"Oh I-um I'm sorry Kisame but I needed to ask because we don't have any files stating that you do so…" Shizune apologized holding her clipboard to her chest and trying to calm the big man. "I did not mean to offend Kisame-san I'm really sorry."

"I'd usually kill someone if they commented like that about my looks," Kisame sniffed again and Shizune became stiff. "But because _you _apologized I won't take it out on you."

"Okay," Shizune said with a slight smile as she calmed down a little bit. "Well that's that I guess, see you…"

"No!" Kisame yelped standing up and making Shizune pull a senbon from her sleeve. They stared at each other silently waiting for the other to move. "Sorry," the blue man finally said "I just really hate being alone."

Shizune slowly relaxed slipping the weapon back in her sleeve. "Its okay…a lot of people don't like to be alone but I'll be back in a couple of hours so don't worry."

"All right Shizune-Chan," he huffed, sitting back down on his thin mat. "But I'll be waiting okay?"

"Alright," she replied with a small smile before leaving. She didn't much mind him calling her Shizune-Chan even though it was rude; she just figured he was just high off the drug.

* * *

Cell Block B-89

Deidara had eaten nearly all of his rice and now he was really flying. He was leaning on the cold wall looking up at the ceiling. The blank off white concrete ceiling was for some reason very amusing to the young blond and he barely realized that he was laughing at it. Whatever the ceiling was doing seemed very funny to him. Funny to him perhaps but it really freaked Ino out as she walked in.

Deidara stopped his laughing when he saw the other blond…girl? Or perhaps it was a boy. He couldn't really tell.

"Why do you have a boy's hair style un?" he asked making the other blond blink in confusion. "Do your parents _know_ you wear your hair like that missy?"

"You're the one whose gender confused," Ino replied putting a hand on her hip, she wasn't going to take sass from this girly man. "My hair is completely feminine you're the one who looks like the opposite sex."

Deidara shook his head and laughed making Ino raise a brow. "Where I come from only boys where there hair like that, I hope you never go to Iwagakure because you'll get hit on by _girls_. Well unless you float that way then really I guess I couldn't feel bad for you yeah."

"I'm not a lesbian and this isn't the wild north so shut your trap hillbilly," she sneered "for all I know your probably the homosexual one anyways."

"Actually I'm bi yeah," he said with a sweet smile and Ino twitched. She'd never met a gay person in her life forget someone who'd go either way.

"I have some questions for you," she mumbled looking down at her clipboard.

"Shoot Tomboy hmm," Deidara snickered watching her. Yes, the boy was bisexual and he could tell that it made the girl feel awkward.

Usually he didn't tell anyone, the only one who had ever truly known while he was in the Akatsuki was Sasori and that conversation only came up after a few to many bottles of sake. The puppet had used the information as blackmail for nearly two months before he eventually got bored. Everyone in the Akatsuki had thought he was a homophobe too but that had only been an act.

He only lied because he didn't want to end up as somebody's toy. There where a lot of lonely guys in that organization and having long hair like he did made him the prime object for sexual harassment but that had mostly been in the start of his membership. All that had happened before anyone knew that art was a blast, but once everyone knew he had the ability to defend himself the cat calls stopped and he was treated just like the rest of the guys.

"How old are you?" Ino asked trying to be friendly now. She smiled but it didn't reach her clear gray blue eyes.

"Seventeen…Well I'm going to be seventeen in a month yeah," he replied with a slight sigh. The girl raised a brow and wrote 16 down on her paper. Yeah, he knew that look. She must have been wondering 'wow how could someone so young fall so far?' Deidara truly hated being a minor.

"Any injuries?" she asked and the boy shook his head no. "Are you on any sort of medication?"

"Does a little heroin count hmm?" was Deidara's oh so charming come back. "Just kidding I don't do drugs they mess you up you know yeah!"

"Mind blowing," Ino replied dully scribbling something down on the paper. She paused on the next question. "Okay lastly do you posses a bloodline limit?"

Deidara stared at her as if insulted by this comment. "No," he snapped pressing his brows together "I work for my jutsu unlike Uchiha with there birth given powers yeah!" He showed her his palm his eyes blazing with passion. "This is a birth defect hmm! In my family this mouth should only appear as a small slit that opens and closes when extra charka is needed, but no I was born with these things and I had to figure out my art all by my self yeah! Don't you _dare _ask that question ever again, okay Tomboy?"

"Uh…sure," Ino replied stepping backwards "I'll be back in a few…" With that she practically ran for the door and out. Deidara watched her go glaring at the grey steal door for a long time before breaking into hysterical laughs. Again I'm not sure what was funny about the mundane object, but hey this is Deidara we're talking about so what are we to complain anyway?

* * *

**A.N:** **Weird chapter I know but some important things came up like...**

**Itachi: My sickness**

**Kisame: I seem to hate being alone**

**Deidara:...Of course...theres always the question of what side I'm on right? Jeez can't you fan girls stop thinking up crap for my sexuality hmm?**

**A.N: I almost made you gay so shut up and be happy!**

**Deidara: Fine un!**

**Kisame: LoL. Next time...um I think we're going to go back to the Konoha nin POV right?**

**A.N: Something like that...**


End file.
